Bittersweet
by Shikamaru418
Summary: What happens when Naruto Finally snaps? When he can’t take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to rescue him in his time of need? [Yaoi NaruxSasu] Bad at summaries, but it's a good story xD
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story WILL contain some STRONG yaoi later on, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: No . . .unfortunatly I don't own Naruto or any of the like. . . 'Cause if I did i'd so be hitting up the yaoi channel xp

Summary: What happens when Naruto finally snaps? When he can't take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to his rescue in his time of need? Yaoi- NaruxSasu

Bittersweet

Chapter 1

_I'm giving up the ghost of love  
in the shadows cast on devotion_

Memories. They begin flashing through his head like one of those old, silent films . . .

_Monster_

_Demon_

_Filth . . ._

_He's such a waste of space. It would be better if he just disappeared._

The first three insults were like a casual walk in the park for the boy, but the last one that was being thrown about in his mind with the rest, was a new one. He closed his eyes tight to stop the tears from flowing out as the last words he had heard that day echoed inside his head. Sure, when the other villagers spoke of him in such a disgusting way, it hurt . . .But this time it was different, it wasn't just anyone who said it. It was Sasuke.

Earlier that day while the Kyuubi boy was on his way home from a bit of training, he over heard a certain conversation between Sasuke and Sakura . . .who he had just recently discovered, hated him, but Sakura did not mean much to him, who did, was Sasuke.

Flashback

A frustrated sigh could be heard coming from a pink haired girl as she clenched her teeth and plopped down on a bench in a fit of aggravation, one raven haired boy sitting beside her, leaning back and relaxing as if he could not hear the seething girl beside him

"God that boy is so annoying!" She shouted, strumming her fingers on the edge of the bench "He's always so hyper and energetic, it's a miracle he hasn't just given into there taunts and let them win, maybe then everyone would finally leave him alone. Poor bastard hasn't realized that yet . . ." Sakura gave a shake of her head as she silenced herself. All was quiet until the Uchiha boy beside her spoke up

"He's such a waste of space. It would be better if he just disappeared . . ." Sasuke said in agreement with Sakura before turning his head and staring off in the opposite direction of the girl. His eyes soon seemed to be lost in whatever he was staring at as something deep down inside of him broke.

Naruto had been hiding behind one of the many trees they were surrounded by as he listened to the two as they spoke of him in such a cruel way. He bit his lip with great force in order to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out from his already watering eyes before sliding down the tree and on to the ground. At that point, to reduce the risk of getting caught because he felt a flood of tears coming on, Naruto sprang from his spot on the hard ground and ran as fast as he could back to his apartment, ignoring the shouts he was getting from people for cutting them off or almost bumping into them. When he reached his apartment he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door so hard it almost fell off its hinges. The Kyuubi boy threw himself onto his bed and hugged a pillow to his chest.

End Flashback

And this was where the boy was now. His knuckles and finger tips were white from the pressure he was clinging to the pillow with and even though he tried his hardest, it wasn't enough. Tears started spilling out frantically, falling from his cheeks and landing on the pillow he so desperately clung to, leaving a burning sensation on his reddened face. How could Sasuke say such a thing? He finally thought he had found someone. Someone to be friends with, someone to talk to when needed . . .someone to love. All of that came crashing down in an instant. As Naruto sat there he kept replaying the scene in his head, making it harder and harder for him to concentrate on trying to calm himself down. The tears would not cease as he cried silently. Alone.

_He is the one that I adore  
creed of my silent suffocation_

When he glanced at the clock through blurry eyes he noticed an hour had passed and the sun was almost completely set. He quickly wiped his red and teary eyes on his bright orange sleeve and tossed the pillow on the bed. The Kyuubi boy got up and went to his door, stopping for a moment when his stomach grumbled. That's right! He was going to get some ramen after training but . . .Naruto quickly shook his head, not wanting to bring the painful memory of that day back. The boy opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs. He didn't bother making sure he looked OK after all that crying, just left and headed to one of his favorite places.

Ichiraku! Despite his current mood, Naruto couldn't help but smile when the Ramen shop came into view. He saw that there were no customers and jumped up spastically, like normal, onto to one of the stools, relaxing a bit by placing his elbows on the counter and resting his chin in his palms. The owner came over and Naruto ordered his food with great, fake, enthusiasm, not enough to fool anyone though. The man stopped for a second as he eyed the blonde curiously before just letting it go and getting back to work on the kids Ramen. Moments later though, an unexpected guest would show up.

Sasuke stopped. He saw the blonde from almost a mile away and hesitated, more like stopped in his tracks to stare longingly off into the distance. The raven haired ninja felt his cheeks heat up but quickly scolded himself silently until the blush disappeared. After arguing with himself inside his head he decided on going up and joining Naruto. The Uchiha took a deep breath and walked the rest of his way to the Ramen stand where the Kyuubi boy sat and waited for his food.

"Where have you been all day dobe? Me and Sakura haven't seen you around." When the blonde heard the familiar voice he almost jumped out of his skin, the hair on the back of his neck rose. Why? Why now? He finally thought he was going to enjoy being alone and eating his Ramen. Naruto cursed himself under his breath, knowing now that it wasn't a good idea to have come back out after his little break down. The now flustered Naruto turned to look at Sasuke for just a moment, saying nothing, and that was enough.

Sasuke pulled a confused face and leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the boy. He had been crying, The Uchiha noted how puffy the smaller boys eyes were, and how red and tear stained his cheeks appeared "Hey, Naruto. . .You all right?" He wasn't going to show it, but deep down, seeing Naruto like this worried him greatly.

"What do you care?" Naruto spat back coldly. This took Sasuke by surprise and his eyes grew wide with shock, but the blonde didn't seem to care or notice as he jumped from his stool and ran off down the street.

_Break this bittersweet spell on me  
lost in the arms of destiny_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This story WILL contain some STRONG yaoi later on, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: No . . .unfortunately I don't own Naruto or any of the like. . . 'Cause if I did I'd so be hitting up the yaoi channel xp

Summary: What happens when Naruto finally snaps? When he can't take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to his rescue in his time of need? Yaoi- NaruxSasu

Hey everybody! Well it seems you guys like my story so far so here's the next chapter!! Sorry if it's not up to par, xD, it's late here and I just got back from work, but I think it'll satisfy you nonetheless. More reviews would be awesome! Thanks everybody!! Till next time xp

Bittersweet

Chapter 1

As soon as Sasuke caught his bearings he jumped from the stool he was perched on and started after the troubled youth who had, surprisingly, left his line of sight after only a few seconds.

Naruto was almost to his apartment when Sasuke finally caught on and came after him. When he reached his, tiny but big enough for one person, home he ran inside, completely forgetting to close the front door, and headed straight for the bathroom. The instant he entered the decently sized washroom he ran straight for the shower, turning it on instantly and almost toppling over into the large tub. As the water ran from the shower head above Naruto turned to the toilet. The boy grasped onto the sides of the porcelain seat and leaned over, vomit threatening to come up any second.

Why did he let Sasuke torture him so? Why did this bother him so much? Any other time someone made a rude comment about him or gave him a lewd gesture, he brushed it off, but for some reason when Sasuke spoke those words, it felt as if his heart had stopped. Perhaps it was because Naruto secretly had a crush on him . . . Ever since that day they accidentally kissed. The two of them had seemed disgusted, but Naruto was faking it, I guess he thought Sasuke was to . . . But he had been proved VERY earlier that day.

Upon this realization Naruto shook his head, trying to shake the events of that day out of his mind. It didn't work so the blonde just turned back and walked towards the shower. He slowly reached his hand in to test the water. It was scolding but Naruto didn't seem to care as he started stripping himself of his clothes. With a pile of his garments now on the floor he carefully entered the shower and stepped under the scorching water.

When Sasuke reached the boys apartment building Naruto had just gotten into the shower, little to Sasuke's knowing, and so the boy made his way to the Kyuubi boys apartment. As Sasuke was ascending the stairs to Naruto's floor he could see that where Naruto's door was supposed to be, it was not, discovering only seconds later that his door was open. Before entering Sasuke curiously looked about the door frame and inside a bit, trying to see if it had been broken into, the though that Naruto left it open himself not crossing his mind until he noticed nothing suspicious, and that the door was still fully intact. Cautiously, the raven haired boy stepped inside. He turned his head from side to side, noticing nothing of much interest . . .and unfortunately, not Naruto. Sasuke duly noted the emptiness of the apartment as he stepped in more for further examination, thinking the boy had left for someplace else until the sound of running water made it to his ears and he stopped.

Naruto watched as pink colored water ran from his leg to the drain, giving a spin before it disappeared down into darkness. The boy was holding a small razor blade in his hand, clenching it tightly as he watched his blood spill out from the middle of his outer thigh. It had not been the first time he's done something like this, the proof of that was the many other scars that occupied the fresh slice he had just made. As he stared at this life giving substance going down the drain not even tears would come out anymore. He just stared, with watery eyes that would not spill over, with the pain in his leg slowly subsiding to numbness, and with hope that his blood would not stop . . .and he would soon be dead.

Sasuke had his bottom lip gently between his teeth as he gnawed on it nervously. The raven haired boy stealthily sneaked over to the boy's bathroom and carefully peeked inside, to make sure the boy was OK of course, or at least that's what he told himself. But when he noticed that the water was not clear like it was supposed to be, but with a tint red in it, he gasped and flung the door open "Naruto! Are you Alright?!" He yelled, thinking the boy had been attacked and that's why he was bleeding.

The blonde snapped instantly out of his day dream when he heard the scream and frantically pulled the shower curtain shut all the way as he yelled back "Sasuke! Stupid teme! What are you doing here?!" He quickly reached out of the shower, covering his lower half with the curtain, and grabbed a towel from atop his sink. The boy wrapped it around himself after turning the water off and stepped out to face Sasuke, with a most displeased look on his face.

Sasuke froze, he had expected something to be wrong with Naruto, not that he would be quick to retaliate to the boys alarming entrance. And when Sasuke saw that he was up and about, perfectly OK, his face softened and he looked away erasing all emotion that he had shown only moments before "I-Sorry . . .I thought you were hurt, I got worried. When you just ran off like that, then when your front door was wide open . . .and when I saw blood . . ." Sasuke had forgotten that for a moment. Naruto SEEMED fine, but Sasuke was sure there was blood in the shower. The blonde was not expecting Sasuke, one of the people he loathed the most at the moment, to care all of a sudden and come dashing after him in a fit of worry. The blonde gave him a look of distaste even though he was probably just as flustered as Sasuke was on the inside

"Well I wasn't expecting you to just barge into my home" Naruto said through clenched teeth, he was still gripping the razor but held it tightly in his fist so the Uchiha boy would not see it. "Now, I'm fine . . .Don't you think it's time you should go then?" Naruto was more hinting at Sasuke to leave, not asking him if he wanted to, but nonetheless the boy didn't budge.

With his now emotionless face Sasuke returned the glare Naruto had been giving him ever since his sudden entrance "Well sorry for worrying! Maybe if you don't want people to care you shouldn't act like you did just a moment ago at the ramen shop." Sasuke scoffed "What did I ever do to you?"

When Naruto heard those words he tightened his grip around the razor and bit his lip with great strength so he wouldn't really flip out on the boy before him as he dropped his head. But everything he wanted to say was buzzing around in his head. He didn't want people to care? Naruto wanted people to care for him all his life, even one person would do, but no matter what he did everyone just treated him like trash. And what . . . What did Sasuke ever do to him?! He was just like all the others! Acting as if all Naruto was was an annoying little brat who only liked ramen and goofing off instead of trying to concentrate on more serious things like everyone else! Well he wasn't like everyone else, more like the complete opposite! And yet that wasn't a good enough excuse for him to not to be normal . . .It wasn't his fault he was like this . . .

Sasuke's eyes widened and he moved closer to the boy. Without realizing it, Naruto had squeezed the razor grasped in his hand a little to hard and blood was now seeping through the cracks between his clenched fingers. It dripped from his hand and now a decent sized puddle lie on the floor, but the boy didn't seem to notice until Sasuke snapped him out of it. The Uchiha had grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders and began to shake him furiously "What the hell is the matter with you?! And what the fuck is that?!" He asked, anger and worry showing very clearly now through his voice and across his face, but Naruto just stood there.

"Go home Sasuke" Was all he said before tossing the razor in the trash can behind him. He shoved passed the shocked Uchiha and exited the room. Leaving one flustered boy standing, dumbfounded, in his bathroom. Before Naruto got to far into the living room though Sasuke came running back out and grabbed the boy's wrist with great strength, stopping himin his tracks.

The warmth from Sasuke's hand as it gripped his own was almost enough to cause Naruto to break down in tears right then and there but he with held this feeling and only shook his head "Look, I just need time to cool down . . .Something happened today that I don't want to talk about . . .I'll be fine, OK? You can even come back later if you want . . ." Naruto didn't want Sasuke to do that, but he would do anything to get the boy out at that moment, he didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

A million questions flooded Sasukes mind but he soon realized that maybe it would be a better idea to ju- NO! What if he does something stupid? He had that razor for a reason and he highly doubted the blood in the shower was accidental so Sasuke stubbornly refused the Kyuubi boys offer and let go of his hand but came forward to stand in front of the boy. Naruto was not in the mood.

"I SAID GET OUT!!" The boy suddenly shouted, his voice was risen to new heights and it was obvious he wasn't happy in the least. Without warning Naruto swiftly dipped down, raising his fist up at the same time to land a blow to the Uchihas stomach. With the force Naruto put behind the punch it raised the raven haired boy up into the air enough for Naruto to get in a brutal kick that knocked Sasuke out of his apartment and against the wall opposite his doorway.

When Sasuke stepped in front of the boy he was not expecting what he received. He now slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a small thud. His back leant back against the now dented surface and his arms lay limply at his side, his eyes were closed.

Naruto stood back up and walked over to the front door. He watched the Uchiha for a moment, knowing that what he had just done was wrong, Sasuke was only worried . . .but after what he had heard that day he was to hurt to care. The blonde dropped his head and closed the door, locking it this time.

A few moments later Sasukes eyes slowly opened and he blinked the blurriness from his eyes to see that he was in a hallway. His head hurt and so did the rest of his body. . .that's when he remembered! Ramen, worry, empty apartment, shower, more worry, yelling, then ass kicking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, painfully returning to his upright position as he glared that the blonde's door. This wasn't over.

_Bittersweet  
I won't give up  
I'm possessed by him_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This story WILL contain some STRONG yaoi later on, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: No . . .unfortunatly I don't own Naruto or any of the like. . . 'Cause if I did I'd so be hitting up the yaoi channel xp

Summary: What happens when Naruto finally snaps? When he can't take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to his rescue in his time of need? Yaoi- NaruxSasu

Back again! Sorry this one took a few days, I've been really busy and tired from all the work I've been doing, BUT this week is my spring break so I'm hoping to get a lot done for the story Here's the next Chapter, Enjoy! ;)

Bittersweet

Chapter 3

Sasuke limped his way across the short distance to Narutos door and stood there as he worked out the kinks in his body. Tilting his head from side to side, his neck cracked and he slowly but surely got the rest of his body out of its sudden poor condition. When he reached out to open Narutos door though he realized the boy had remembered to lock it this time so instead of forcing it open like he normally would have, he decided to actually knock for the first time since he had gotten there.

The sound rang throughout the apartment but Naruto chose to ignore it as he made his way to the bathroom. The blonde haired boy began going through his medicine cabinet looking for some bandages for his self inflicted wound. When he found them he unwrapped the towel from his lower half and began bandaging it up. This was an uncommon thing for Naruto to do, usually he wiped the blood away and let the cut be free, but now that Sasuke might know about his small problem he thought it better to wrap it up in the slight chance it would heal faster then if he just let it be.

"Oi! Open up!!" Sasuke started as he banged roughly on the door. I guess it's a good thing there was no one else on Narutos floor or else he would probably just get his ass kicked again. When Naruto wouldn't answer though he let out a long sigh then tried talking to him, whether he was listening or not "Look . . .I'm not leaving until you let me in, this may seem weird and sudden but come on, I'm just trying to help . . ." The Uchiha was telling the truth, deep down it felt as if his chest was collapsing. He would never admit it but . . . He always had this strange feeling towards the Kyuubi boy, like he wanted to be more then just friends . . . "Please, I promise none of what happens tonight will leave this place . . .You can trust me"

Sasuke didn't know but just as he started speaking Naruto emerged from the bathroom, now clad in only a pair of boxers, and he heard what the boy had to say. The blonde now had his ear rested against the door, an arm on either side of his head, but it wasn't a smile that adorned his face, a mixture of anger and grief had spread across his complexion. Why was he saying such things now when earlier he seemed very willing to agree with Sakura on wanting him out of the village? Why was he all of a sudden acting concerned? Naruto thought of Sasuke as a true friend, believe it or not after he returned from being with Orochimaru the two had become much closer. They talked to each other more, they hung out with each other more, they even had a lot of things in common once they both realized it . . .and Naruto thought maybe, just maybe, they'd love each other the same. His fists were now tightly curled into a ball of frustration as he clenched his eyes shut tight, tears spilling out for the second time that night.

_I'm bearing his cross,  
He's turned into my curse._

Sasuke waited a few moments, but when Naruto said nothing he turned around and sunk back to the floor, obviously admitting his defeat for the moment. The raven haired boy wouldn't give up that quickly but he decided on giving the blonde a little longer to cool down, then he'd try again. As he sat there in thought of the days events he tried to figure out what could possibly be bothering Naruto SO much. _Let's see . . .All I did was say hi to him at the Ramen shop, then he bit my head off like I just came over and told him all the Ramen was gone. Then, then what? Then I chased him home and found him in the shower with the red tinted water . . .but he seemed fine when he got out, yea . . .he was definitely fine. _Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the thought of Naruto getting out of the shower returned to him and a smirk crossed his face. The water running down his toned body in little droplets across his tanned skin. Sometimes being a ninja paid off greatly. Without his knowing Sasukes cheeks were a glowing shade of red and down below stirred a problem, that was only growing bigger until something snapped the Uchiha from his wonderful daydream.

Naruto had remained quiet for a moment until he could not take anymore, the tears and the pain had become to much and he sunk down to his knees, reaching up weakly to unlock and open the door. To his surprise Sasuke had been on the ground, leaning against his door and when this door was opened the raven haired boy lost his support and fell back into the lap of one very distraught Naruto. He noticed the dumb look on his comrades face and pushed the Uchiha from his lap only to stand back up and pull the confused boy back inside.

Sasuke looked up into those beautiful azure eyes, which were upside down of course, and smiled, wanting to cuddle into his lap and never get up again. But before this plan could be put into action he was pushed rather hard then dragged back inside Naruto's apartment. He clumsily stood back up on his own and looked over to the blonde who was seething before him. He blinked and it was too late.

Once Sasuke was standing on his own Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, holding up his fist at the same time and thrusting it towards the boy's face. When Naruto forced Sasuke to the floor once again with his punch he got down and straddled the boy before he could move again, pinning his wrists down onto the hard, wooden floor. He narrowed his eyes as Sasuke looked angrily up at him.

Sasuke didn't think he deserved any of this and tried to push back on the boy but at the moment that was proved impossible. I guess people really are stronger when there fighting for a purpose . . .But what was Narutos? Sasuke opened his mouth to speak

The blonde gave him no time to get out what he was going to say before he just started going off on his own tangent "What do you want?! Why are you all of a sudden caring about me?! Why won't you just leave me alone, huh?! I said I was fine! I don't need your help!" As he screamed this at the very flustered boy below him he was trying to fight back tears but the moment he was silent for just a second it all came out and his grip loosened ever so slightly around the Uchihas wrists "Why would you do that to me? . . .Why would you say such things? . . .I-I thought we were friends . . ." Naruto then collapsed onto the boy in tears, not knowing what else to say, or even if he could speak anymore without it being incomprehensible through all the sobs.

When Naruto was saying all this, Sasuke was lying below him listening intently. He had no idea that the boy was hurting so much . . .Sasuke thought it was just some stupid reason but apparently it was he himself who caused Naruto all this damage. Without thinking he let a few tears fall as he sat up a bit and took the smaller Kyuubi boy in his arms, wrapping them around him tightly. He would try talking to him again when he calmed down, and he doubted that the boy would be able to get anything out at the moment anyway. This left Sasuke with so many questions and yet . . . he waited.

Naruto sobbed out all the pain and suffering he had held in for so many years onto Sasuke's shoulder, the very one who had caused him all the trouble that day, but he couldn't help it . . .His feelings for Sasuke were too strong even if the boy didn't feel the same way about him. He grasped onto the boy's shoulders and buried his head into the nape of the Uchihas neck, no doubt soaking that part of his shirt. But one thought did cross his mind. If Sasuke truly wanted him gone . . .Would he really be going through all this, for him?

_Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
Lost in the arms of destiny._


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This story WILL contain some STRONG yaoi later on, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: No . . .unfortunatly I don't own Naruto or any of the like. . . 'Cause if I did I'd so be hitting up the yaoi channel xp

Summary: What happens when Naruto finally snaps? When he can't take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to his rescue in his time of need? Yaoi- NaruxSasu

Sorry, Sorry, SORRY! I've been REALLY busy this week. I've had work EVERYDAY since Saturday and my last day was Tuesday. Wednesday I was out getting my car, and today I was out most of the day as well but I took an hour or so to write this for you guys since EVERYONE'S been begging for more, lol. Well here's the next chapter!! May be a little scratchy but that's because I was rushing to update it for you guys so I apologize now it there's a spelling mistake or two. ENJOY!!

Bittersweet

Chapter 4

As he held the sobbing boy in his lap he would gradually tighten his grip around his frail body, as if protecting him from something … But that's what the boy needed, someone to hold onto him and protect him and be with him in times like these, when everyone else shunned him. Sasuke didn't know it was as serious as it was but what the blonde was doing now proved how wrong he was, and Sasuke wanted to make it all better. For the blonde, and himself. The raven haired boy could feel the tears penetrating his shirt and leaking through to his porcelain skin, but he minded not because the longer he kept his protective hold on the boy, the faster he calmed down. Within a matter of minutes Naruto had stopped sobbing and slowed down to just a few tears every so often. "Naruto?" Sasuke softly spoke after a few moments 

The whole time Naruto was crying out all his tears onto the Uchihas shoulder he felt all those years of pain slowly draining out of him, as if he were cleansing his body of all the hate, ridicule and ignorance of others out of his system . . .He thought he had Sasuke to thank for that, seeing as none of his other crying sessions made him feel this good afterwards. He realized that maybe Sasuke wasn't as bad as he made him out to be over the past few hours . . .When he regained his composure he would have to give the boy some time to explain himself. The Kyuubi boy pulled away from Sasuke a bit, enough so he could look the boy in the eyes and sniffled a bit as he dried his tear stained face on his sleeve "Y-yea?" Naruto didn't mean to stutter but seeing as how he was so shaken up, he couldn't help it.

When Naruto responded without punching him in the face first, Sasuke thought it OK to continue what he was going to say "Naruto . . .Will you please tell me what's wrong? And be honest, if I did something wrong tell me . . ." The boy tried to contain himself but even his voice was becoming a bit shaky and broken. The famous Uchiha was _actually_ showing his feelings, now THAT'S something that needs to go into the Guinness Book of World Records. Even Naruto seemed stunned.

Naruto waited a moment before responding, he blinked a few times, partly to get the blurriness out of his eyes and partly because he was astonished of Sasuke's newly found emotion. But that still didn't excuse him for what he did, even if Naruto was going to let him explain, Sasuke still said it and in Naruto's mind . . .Still needed to be punished. The still flustered blonde reached up and slapped the Uchiha hard across the face, leaving a red hand mark on the shocked boys face "I'll tell you the truth as long as you promise to do the same" Naruto had now calmed down a bit and didn't stutter this time, but was still fuming, and it showed. His cheeks were red from crying, his eyes were narrowed as he was still pissed, and his teeth were clenched so as to keep himself from lashing out at the raven haired boy in front of him EVEN more "Now, why don't you tell me about earlier today . . .When you were with Sakura"

Before Sasuke could get another word out he felt the blonde's hand smack him dead in the face. His eyes grew wide and his head turned sideways from the force of the slap, he stayed like this for a moment as he listened to what the boy had to say, only when he knew he was finished did he turn his head back towards Naruto. The red mark was still there minutes later. But something he didn't do was process what Naruto said . . .and when he did he had nothing to say. All he did was stare up at the Kyuubi boy on his lap and try not to cry. _Naruto . . .heard that? Oh god, that's the last thing I wanted, I only said that to get Sakura to shut up before I flipped out on her and gave myself away . . .That damn Sakura . . ._ "Naruto, I . . ." He was speechless once again and all that came out was stutters.

Naruto glared at him, waiting for an explanation. It was obvious the Uchiha knew what he was talking about and damnit! Naruto wanted to know why Sasuke would say such a thing . . .It was pretty obvious now that he didn't mean it, but then why? Naruto quickly turned his head away and held down is urge to cry again. He took a deep breath and turned back to Sasuke but dropped his head "Tell me . . .If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?"

When Sasuke heard Narutos voice he stopped and stared at him with wide eyes before he too dropped his head down in shame "Because I wanted Sakura to shut up about you . . . She wouldn't stop going on about how much she hates you and I couldn't take it anymore . . ." He shut his eyes tight as tears threatened to spill over the edge " . . . I'm sick and tired of everyone talking about you like that! They know nothing about you except the stupid rumors they hear and they never shut up! There not even talking about me and that's all I hear when I walk down the street! I pretend not to hear it and I block it out so I don't freak and kill them all! Naruto I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Sasuke blurted out, tears now streaming down his face as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Narutos waist, pulling him in close as he held onto him tightly and sobbed into his stomach.

As Naruto was listening to Sasuke he could tell the boy was on the verge of crying and was going to reach out and try to comfort him when he was seized by the Uchiha. The blonde's eyes grew wide with surprise and all he could do was look down at the usually emotionless Sasuke, sobbing onto his stomach and clinging to him like he was the only thing left. Naruto now understood, and made a note to himself to apologize to the raven haired boy for hitting him . . .well hitting him a few times . . .really hard. He shook his head and leaned down to hug Sasuke to him, as the boy did for him only moments before.

Sasuke felt Naruto embrace him and started to calm himself upon realizing what he as doing. He pulled away suddenly and quickly wiped his face and turned away, acting as if he didn't just sob into Narutos surprisingly comfortable tummy. His cheeks turned a crimson red and he cleared his throat loudly before speaking again "T-That's why I said that . . ."

After Sasuke pulled away Naruto leaned back a bit and watched the boy, he couldn't help but smile when the Uchiha spoke again, and pretty soon he was laughing and leaning his head down onto the raven haired boys shoulder. Naruto nuzzled his face into the boys neck and took in the warmth he gave off, basking in the boys essence "Hey Sasuke?" Naruto finally spoke after a few moments.

When Naruto started laughing at him Sasuke seemed to pout a bit but it was all better when the blonde cuddled up to him. He smiled and turned his head slightly to look down at Naruto when he spoke "Yea?"

Before continuing Naruto blushed and turned his head away from the Uchiha's stare, though it was soft and inviting, and buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder as he mumbled something inaudible.

Sasuke titled his head and leaned a bit closer, trying to comprehend what the boy just said "Naruto," He said with light laughter in his voice ", I can't hear you if you do that" A smile now adorned his face.

Naruto took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight as he adjusted himself so only his forehead was on the boys shoulder and his mouth was free "I like you!" He blurted out before he quickly turned his head to see the boys reaction, without realizing the Uchiha had moved closer so as he did this his lips brushed gently against Sasukes, causing the blonde to jump back in surprise.

Sasuke did the same, although he was already shocked by the boys confession. He reached up and placed a finger to his lips, the feeling of Narutos against his still sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. Sasuke looked at the blushing Naruto a moment more before leaning forward and over the boy. He placed each of his hands on the floor on opposite sides of the boys head and looked down at him, lust beginning to overtake him as he bit his lip to hold these sensations in long enough to just look at the beautiful figure below him.

Naruto now looked up at the Uchiha with curious eyes as he was flat on the floor with Sasuke atop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This story WILL contain some STRONG yaoi later on, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: No . . .unfortunatly I don't own Naruto or any of the like. . . 'Cause if I did I'd so be hitting up the yaoi channel xp

Summary: What happens when Naruto finally snaps? When he can't take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to his rescue in his time of need? Yaoi- NaruxSasu

HAHA!! Well it seems everyone is mad at me for leaving such a HUGE cliffy, so here you go! Don't worry, it'll get REALLY heated pretty soon xp. Just keep reading! And thanks for all the comments It really helps me knowing that people actually LIKE my writing xD So, here you go! I'll get the next chappy up when as soon as I can, hehe

Bittersweet

  
Chapter 5

_Bittersweet, _

_I want you._

Sasukes eyes gazed down at the body beneath him, letting them slowly travel down as he took in every detail, lowering himself down as his eyes started making there way back up the boys body. He enjoyed every second of it.

His eyes seemed a bit glazed over when Naruto really looked at them, and Sasuke was acting a little strange now that Naruto had confessed his feelings for him . . . The blonde boy held his curious gaze as his cheeks began to turn a bright red. He could feel Sasukes weight on him, pressing down onto a certain sensitive area and Naruto gasped in surprise when the Uchiha grinded his hips against his own "S-Sasuke?" The Kyuubi boy said just barely above a whisper, but enough for Sasuke to hear.

The raven haired boy heard the blonde's quiet cry and looked back up from what he was doing with a small smirk on his face "Wait . . .Before you say anything . . ." Sasuke froze completely for a moment as he averted his eyes from the blondes " . . .Naruto, I like you to . . .I have for a while actually" The Uchiha had confessed! His cheeks began turning as red as Narutos had been only seconds before and he clung gently to the boys shirt.

When Naruto heard this he seemed to lose himself in those words, it's all that ran through his head as he leaped forward and pinned the Uchiha down onto the floor, straddling him, and not wasting anytime as he leaned down and pressed his lips down onto Sasukes. His cheeks became flushed but he didn't stop, reaching his hand up to place on Sasukes cheek he only drew the boy in closer for a deep, passionate, FIRST, kiss.  
_  
Oh I wanted you._

Sasuke didn't know what to expect from Naruto after he confessed his feelings, but liked what he got. He was the one under Naruto this time and he to reached up with both hands but did not place them on the cheeks of Narutos face.

Narutos eyes grew wide mid kiss when he felt Sasukes hands on his bum, when this happened he met Sasukes onyx eyes that seemed to smirking up at him and smiled into there kiss before pulling away with such a force there was a small pop when there lips parted.

The Uchiha looked up at the blonde as he caught his breath from the intensity of the past few moments, he saw Naruto doing the same and also noticed how beautiful he was when he was nervous. The boy may have pounced him on instinct but he was just a cute, naïve boy on the inside. A smirk came to Sasukes face.

After Naruto had caught his breath he bit his lip and started fidgeting with his hands in his lap "S-Sasuke? Your not lieing right? . . .About anything that was said tonight? Please, I can't take anymore lies . . . I need you Sasuke"  
_  
And I need you._

Sasukes smirk disappeared from his features when he heard Naruto say this and it was replaced with a look of sympathy before he reached out and pulled the boy in close, hugging the blonde to him tightly as he ran his hands slowly through the blondes hair, petting him as a form of comfort "I would never lie to you Naruto . . Now and forever . . .You have no idea how I've needed you as well" When he said this a smile came to his face and it was if Naruto could hear it because the boy looked up at him with slight confusion. Sasuke met his eyes and spoke once again "Naruto I-. . .I think----" But he shook his head before he got the rest out.

Naruto was now even more confused "What Sasuke, what were you going to say?" He gave the Uchiha one of the cutest looks he could muster and he could tell it was working as the look on Sasuke's face softened as if he were going to break and spill yet another confession of his.

Those big, blue eyes . . . Like those of a small child, so cute! And this perfect pouty lips. Oh Naruto.  
_  
How I needed you._

The blonde smiled at the lost look on his . . .friends? Lovers? Face and shook his head "I'll give you some time, it seems we've both been through a lot today anyway" He then seemed to think for a moment "Hey Sasuke? W-Would you maybe wanna stay here for the night? I don't think I'd like you walking all the way back to your house alone . . ." His cheeks remained there red shade, becoming darker if possible when he blurted out his offer.

Sasuke laughed lightly and leaned in so he could nuzzle into the Kyuubi boys shoulder lovingly "I'd love to Naruto . . .and thank you, so much" He sighed in content when he felt Narutos arms go around him, one coming up and petting his head, and surprisingly, Sasuke liked it.

This time Naruto saw Sasuke blush even though his head was buried into his shoulder and he laughed lightly.

The two sat there for a bit before something struck Sasuke. He quickly looked up at the blond then down at his leg where he noticed the cut from earlier "N-Naruto?" Was all he said when he dropped his head, without a doubt worrying Naruto a bit by his sudden change in mood "Promise you'll never do it again" He asked, almost pleading as the tears he was holding back caused his voice to become shaky along with the hand that he reached out and placed on the blondes leg. Sasuke ran his fingers gently across the scars and the still blood stained fresh cut.

Well Naruto definitely wasn't expecting this but he understood, him and Sasuke were even closer now and he needed to stop what he was doing for the boy. He didn't want Sasuke leaving him. Naruto nodded as he placed his head on Sasukes "I promise" The blonde then placed his fingers on Sasuke's chin and lifted the boys head so he could see him properly "I would do anything for you Sasuke" He then closed his eyes and closed the gap between them by brushing his lips against Sasukes in a loving kiss to show he meant everything he said.

The Uchiha smiled softly and closed his eyes as he kissed Naruto back, knowing that the boy was telling the truth, this made him feel better and when the kiss ended he stood up with Naruto and took his hand. He noticed the small blush on the boys cheek when he started playfully pulling him to the bedroom for some much needed 'sleep'.  



	6. Author's Note

AN: Im really sorry everyone. This isn't a new chapter unfortunatly I just need to let everyone know that I probablu won't update till Monday. Sorry :( Just in these past two weeks I've worked almost everyday and had to go to school and I don't have much time to write :( Out of 14 days I have 3 off, along with having to go to school 10 of those days. I'm beat but im really really sorry about this, I'll get it out as soon as I can  



	7. Chapter 6

Warning: This story WILL contain some STRONG yaoi later on, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: No . . .unfortunatly I don't own Naruto or any of the like. . . 'Cause if I did I'd so be hitting up the yaoi channel xp

Summary: What happens when Naruto finally snaps? When he can't take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to his rescue in his time of need? Yaoi- NaruxSasu

AN: ALL YAOI PPL!! THE NEXT CHAPPIE AS WELL!! XD ; ) Your probably going to hate me when you get to the end, hehe, but I had to Halo But I knew I had to get this out, the rest will have to come later and I PROMISE it won't be as long as this time so don't worry you'll get your yaoi goodness continued in a short time. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! Keep reading!! 3

Bittersweet

Chapter 6

When the two reached the bedroom, Sasuke gently closed the door after dragging Naruto into the poorly lit room.

Naruto heard the door click shut and looked up to see Sasuke smirking at him. The Kyuubi boy blinked, a little nervous yet anxious to find out what was to happen next

Sasuke started towards the blonde angel in front of him, not being able to contain himself anymore. He takes hold of the boy firmly yet lovingly and he leaned in to give Naruto a kiss. The Uchiha paused a moment though, waited until there lips were only centimeters apart, just barely, and looked up into the blonde's bright blue eyes, his lips curled into a smile and he could feel the warmth of Narutos breath on his silky, perfect lips.

Naruto couldn't help it when his cheeks turned a deep red, Sasuke was so close to him and he bit his lip which proved very enticing to the other boy who seemed to growl wantingly low in his throat when Naruto did this. It was Narutos time to smile now and he took advantage of this moment to close the gap between the two and press his lips hard against Sasukes, in a bruising, long awaited kiss.

The raven haired boys eyes grew wide, this was the second time that night Naruto had given him such a kiss, and he had to admit he liked it very much. At that moment Sasuke used his hold on Naruto to his advantage and carefully led the boy over to the bed. When the two bumped into it he slowly lowered the blonde onto the comforting sheets which Naruto was clinging so desperately to earlier that day. He felt something and pulled away for a moment to look into Narutos eyes.

His big blue eyes met dark onyx ones and he couldn't help but feel like he was melting under Sasukes gaze "Sasuke . . ." Narutos voice was as soft as a whisper but contained his strong need for the boy above him and it seemed that the Uchiha already knew what the Naruto was going to say as he was cut off by the boys sweet lips.

Rose Petals. That's what Narutos lips felt like. They were as smooth as the petals on a newly bloomed rose, the color of one to, just as his cheeks were a rosy color whenever he was nervous or enjoying something. Sasuke figured it was OK by now and started maneuvering his tongue to the entrance of Narutos tantalizing mouth. When the blonde immediately granted him the access he had been so wishing for ages Sasuke let a light moan slip through into there kiss as his tongue made it's way around Narutos mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

Naruto reiterated the sweet moan The Uchiha had let out and also responded by slipping a hand down to the raven haired boys bottom and gave it a tight squeeze causing Sasukes eyes to open wide and stare surprisingly into his own bright blue ones. Naruto would have snickered if he was busy attacking Sasukes mouth and having a battle for domination with his tongue. Soon enough Naruto had slipped his hands into Sasukes pants and was happily fondling the boys bare bottom but soon realized that the Uchiha was not going to let Naruto have all the fun when he felt suddenly the raven haired boys hand groping and rubbing against his still covered, but growing, problem.

It was hard for Sasuke not to return the Kyuubi boys moan when the blonde bucked his hips up into his own from the touch of his firm grip caressing his member. Sasuke smirked and broke the kiss so he could fully see the look on the boys face. Narutos hands had retreated from his bum and were now being used to gently cling to the sheets, even more so when Sasuke began to unzip the blondes pants. The onyx eyes of Sasuke met the azure eyes of Naruto as the Uchiha carefully reached into the now unzipped pants and past Narutos boxers directly to the source.

It was silent for a moment before a grunt could be heard "Sasuke!" Naruto called out when he felt Sasukes manly but gentle hands stroking his hardening member. The blonde couldn't help but lift his hips from the bed a bit as the Uchihas pace started to slowly quicken.

Sasuke was happy with the result and he wasn't going to stop until Naruto was fully satisfied. He wrapped his hand around the blondes throbbing member and began pumping slowly, moving his enclosed hand up and down, getting into a rhythm of giving Naruto a little twist every now and then, which seemed to please the boy very much because the blonde was now writhing under him, grabbing onto sheets, moaning out with every surprise and bucking his hips, physically asking for more. Sasuke would happily oblige.

Naruto took a breath in the small moment he couldn't feel Sasuke working his magic on him but it was soon turned into a gasp when he felt the boys hot breath on his member. This sent a shiver throughout his body before a moan, louder then any of the others before escaped from between his lips as Sasuke now lowered his wet tongue onto the tip of Narutos pulsing hard-on. The feeling was almost agonizingly sweet but much was more to come. Only moments later the blonde felt Sasuke encompass the whole head into his hot, perfect mouth, his silky lips gliding along his member when the boy started moving his head up and down quickly, stopping at moments to give the boy a sultry lick as a sort of teasing method to draw the boy ever closer to releasing what he so wanted to let out. And it worked. After many moments of pleasure Naruto reached his peak and with a few moans of passion and "Oh Sasuke!!" the blonde let it all out into the Uchihas mouth, who caught it all and made the mess disappear as if it had never been there.

Sasuke sat up a bit, now with a massive hard on of his own, and looked over the worn boy. He had sweat on his brow and was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath again, but this only turned Sasuke on even more as he saw the boys perfect body in such a state all because of him. He bit his lip and moaned softly in his throat.

Naruto tiredly looked up at Sasuke who was eyeing his work and saw how the Uchiha wanted _him _now. A smirk came to Narutos face and even in his weakened state sat up and pounced the boy back onto the bed, smothering his lips in a sweat, lust, passion filled kiss like he had never had before.


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: This story WILL contain some STRONG yaoi later on, if you don't like then don't read

Disclaimer: No . . .unfortunatly I don't own Naruto or any of the like. . . 'Cause if I did I'd so be hitting up the yaoi channel xp

Summary: What happens when Naruto finally snaps? When he can't take anymore of the name calling and whispers? . . .And who will come to his rescue in his time of need? Yaoi- NaruxSasu

Sorry I took forever again! L Even though I thought I'd have more free time, I still have TON to do. I won't be here from May 17th to the 22nd either, so my next update will come sometime after that! XD Hope you like, I'll get back to everyone ASAP!! Hehe

Bittersweet

Chapter 7

Once Naruto had pinned Sasuke to the bed he thought he had the reigns on the situation, but was proved very wrong only moments later.

Sasuke was not finished, he wanted the boy more then anything, and was going to have him. Sasuke quickly stripped Naruto of his shirt. He grinned madly at the sight of his love's perfect chest. His kisses trailed lower, down the column of his neck, stopping briefly at his collarbone. He suckled, bit and kissed away the pain, then moved lower. Down past perfect pecs, with a detour to nipples, kissing, laving, nipping the pebbled buds, Sasuke kissed a trail toward Narutos navel, dipping into the crevice, teasing the body that he had fantasized about for years. Sasukes hands followed his lips' direction, and followed the contours of Narutos sides, until he reaches his hips. Cool fingers met the hot flesh just beneath the waistband of his pants. Pants that were growing ever tighter once more. They worked their way around to the button and undid it. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and pushed the pesky pants out of the way.

Perfect hips transformed into shapely thighs, and between them, a perfectly formed, perfectly aroused cock. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the fact that his lover was hard again, all because of him. He wanted Naruto-- now. He spread Narutos thighs; his mouth coming back to his lovers. Naruto moaned, clinging to Sasuke, and pressing himself tighter to Sasukes now unclothed form. Sasuke wondered where his pants went. He didn't bother to look for them. All he knew was that he had the blonde under him, just where he wanted him to be. Naruto whimpered as their lips broke apart, but Sasuke offered up three fingers and told him to suck. Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he laved Sasukes fingers with every ounce of gusto that he possessed. Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Narutos mouth, and moved his hand downward.

He inserted a finger into his younger lover's hole, and heard a whimper of protest. He kissed it away, and the whimper turned into incredibly sexy sounds of want. He slipped a second finger inside, stretching it so that it would ease his entrance. He slipped a third finger in, and searched for Narutos sweet spot, that spot that would make Naruto forget the pain. His fingertips must have brushed it, judging by the Kitsunes sharp gasp. He brushed it again, harder this time. He was rewarded with a scream that almost pushed him over the edge. Ignoring Narutos sounds of abandonment, he removed his fingers, and pushed the head of his member into Narutos hole. Naruto screamed, causing Sasuke to pause. "Am I hurting you? Oh god, now what do I do? Naruto, I'm so sorry." Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss of apology, and was surprised when Naruto kissed him back.

"Move." It was a breathy pant from Naruto that convinced Sasuke that he wasn't hurting him. He began to move slowly, but Naruto didn't allow that for long. He met every thrust of Sasukes hips with one of his own, impaling himself on Sasukes impressive member. Narutos movements pushed Sasuke to the edge of madness. He reached down and wrapped a perfect ivory hand around Narutos cock, threading the fingers of his other hand through his lovers. When Naruto came all over his hands and stomach, he thrust one last time and spilled his seed into Naruto, screaming his name. Panting, he whispered "I love you, Naruto."

Breathily, his answer came, "I… love you… too".

The night ended with a very unexpected act that Naruto thought he would never experience. With Sasuke atop him on the now messy, untidy sheets of his bed, he closed his eyes and held Sasuke close to him. When he felt the dark haired boy nuzzle into his neck and soon fall asleep, he knew what had just happened was right . . .He had been wrong about Sasuke earlier that day, but what has just occurred MORE then makes up for all of the pain he had suffered just hours ago. Naruto closed his sky blue eyes and cuddled close to the Uchiha boy. He pulled the blankets over them and was soon drifting off into blissful sleep.


	9. Thank you

Well, I read over my story and gave it some thought. This was my first fan fiction and I wanted it to be a short one, just so I could see how people would like my writing. The reviews I've gotten from this story make me so happy that you guys liked my story, and I plan on writing more in the near future, maybe not all NaruSasu ones, but definitely more. I have been extremely busy this summer as you may have guessed by my lack of a new chapter, but I finally got some time today to review everything and I've decided that the previous chapter will be the last one for this story. I hope no one hates me for this, but I already have a few ideas in mind for another story of mine and it should be up shortly. The next one will be a lot longer and I hope to see more reviews from you guys with my next stories! Thank you all SOO much!! I really appreciate all the support I got.

Love,

April :3


End file.
